Ah Sirius
by yoxonator
Summary: A tale of the Marauders before they were Marauders
1. On The Train

**On The Train**

The sun rose steadily over platform nine and three quarters, the glass roof emanating heat onto the busy sight below. A small, black haired boy made his way casually through the crowd dragging his trunk behind him. As he boarded the bright red train another boy followed him, after giving a hearty wave to his parents who looked very matured. Both boys made his way down the aisle looking in the compartment until they found an empty one. They hoisted their trunks up and sat down opposite each other. As they did the train began to pull away leaving a trail of smoke behind it.

"Hello, I'm James Potter." The boy with the older parents offered his hand.

"I'm Sirius Black." He took the hand gratefully. There came a knock on the door, a lady with a trolley bristling with food appeared outside. "Want anything?"

"Yeah, I'll have some Bertie Botts' every flavoured beans." Sirius gave the woman his money and threw a small box to James. "Thanks"

"No problem. You know what I like about these chocolate frogs?"

"They don't taste like dung?"

"It's their prank factor." He tied it to a piece of string in his pocket and put it out in the corridor, a boy, already in his uniform, was walking along when his leg got caught on the piece of string and the frog started to hop around his feet tying them together.

Sirius and James roared with laughter as the boy got up, dusted himself off and walked away as though nothing had happened.

"That was brilliant." James said, still chuckling. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Oh, when you grow up with my parents you have to learn to have some fun." Sirius was still grinning. The journey was considerably more enjoyable after that. They talked about quidditch and pranks for a while until they had exhausted the subject. They both returned to silence for a little while.

"Do you know what house you think you'll be in?" James said, not looking at Sirius but staring absent-mindedly out the window.

"I hope I'm in –"He was cut short as a small girl with mousy hair and a kind demeanour entered. She sat down next to James and stared out the window. She had brown hair and bright green eyes which looked red and puffy as though she had been crying. Soon after the boy they had tripped up came in, he had long greasy, black hair and cold black eyes. He sat down opposite the girl whose face was pressed against the window.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said in a constricted voice.

"Why not?" The boy's voice was unsure; obviously he didn't know why he was not being spoken to.

"Tuney h – hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

She gave him a sharp look of aversion.

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a –"He stopped himself swiftly, the girl clearly didn't hear him as she was wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her robes.

"But we're going!" He ploughed on, scarcely hiding his anticipation. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

She nodded, still wiping her eyes and gave a watery smile.

"You'd better be in Slytherin." Evidently emboldened that she had cheered up.

Slytherin?" James asked. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave wouldn't you?" James asked Sirius who was lounging opposite him.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin." He said.

"Blimey," James said, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius smirked.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James held up an invisible sword.

"'_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!_' Like my dad."

The other boy snorted and they both turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," he said sneering. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy –"

"Where are you hoping to go since you're neither?" Sirius cut in.

James roared with laughter. The girl sat up and looked at them both in dislike.

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment"

"Oooo ..."

They imitated her elevated voice; James tried to trip Severus as he passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius yelled as the door closed.

They both relaxed again and stretched out. Staring out the window a huge castle loomed into view, silhouetted against the moon. A prefect came around and told them to get their uniform on and join the other first years outside after they have stopped.

The train drew to a stop outside a small station and people came flooding out of the doors. A booming voice carried over the chatter of the crowd.

"Firs' years over here." It came from a huge man with a large black beard. He had a huddle of first years around him gaping at his size. "I'm Hagrid, the gamekeeper. Come on now, over to the boats."

He led them to the shores of the lake where a dozen boats lay dormant. The lake looked very tranquil with the moon beating down upon its rippling surface. The students boarded the boats in fours with Hagrid in his own leading them with a fiercely bright lantern. Sirius could feel his hair in waving behind him in the cool, crisp breeze sweeping over the lake. They soon approached the bank where a trail led up to the castle, as they exited the boats a stern faced woman advanced. Her hair was in a very tight bun and her thin lips exaggerated her already austere appearance.

"I am Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. Please follow me so you can be sorted into your houses."


	2. The Sorting

**The Sorting**

She led them up the trail to the huge wooden castle gates, they opened automatically. She gave no them no time to look around as they were herded into the great hall. Sirius was taken aback as he entered. The vaulted ceilings showed nothing but the starry sky they had just left behind. Four large tables were set along the hall; at the head of them was the teachers table. In front of that was a small wooden stool with a shabby pointed hat sitting on top of it.

"Just walk to the end of the hall where I will call your name and you shall be sorted."

They walked down the hall and arranged themselves in a line in front of the hat. The occupants of the four tables were all staring at them, sizing them up.

"Attlee, Chloe." Professor McGonagall called. Chloe walked up to the stool and sat down, the hat was placed on her head. The hall was silent for a few moments before the hat broke the quiet.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled. The Hufflepuff table burst into clapping and whooping. As it died down the next name was called.

"Black, Sirius."

James wished Sirius luck and patted him on the back as he strode up the stool and had the hat placed upon his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

This time the Gryffindor erupted into shouts of congratulations. However a couple of people from Slytherin got up and yelled something inaudible to Sirius. Beaming, he went and sat down at the Gryffindor table. The sorting continued with Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans also being sorted into Gryffindor. At the latter Severus looked severely disappointed and his groan was very noticeable.

"Potter, James."

James got up and walked over to the stool. The hat had barley reached his head when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

He got up and sat next to Sirius who was clapping heartily, a look of knowingness on his face. The hat continued to call names with Severus Snape being sorted into Slytherin and last of all Robert Young was sorted into Gryffindor.

A tall man with twinkling blue eyes and a long silver beard stood up and waved away the stool with a swish of his wand. He held up his hands for silence and began to speak.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts for those returning and a merry reception for those new here." He had a soft voice and he looked grave as he spoke. "I have a few announcements before we begin our feast. Firstly the Whomping Willow is now part of our school; it is on the grounds near the forbidden forest. I must express the importance that you do not go near it; to do so would be folly. Secondly Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is forbidden in the corridors. Lastly please enjoy the feast laid out for you; I'm sure it will be magnificent."

With a clap of his hands the tables were laden with all kinds of food, all looking exceptionally delicious. Sirius and James loaded their plates with everything they could and started to tuck in, too busy to talk. The boy to their left was more reserved and ate slowly and politely. He had woody brown hair and a very pale face. Sirius recognised him as Remus Lupin who had been called earlier.

"Hey, can you pass me the lamb please?" Sirius asked him. "Whoa, that's a lot of meat on your plate; you must like food more than me."

The boy turned to face Sirius, looking mildly surprised someone was speaking to him. "Here." He gave Sirius the plate of lamb. "I'm Remus, I just joined too."

"I'm Sirius and this is James. We'd better get to know each other then; we have seven years to go here."

"I hope you're not complaining Sirius. It doesn't look that bad." James replied.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sirius grinned. "Anyway who could ever think of leaving when we've got Remus here for company?"

Remus smiled and started ploughing through his plate of food, evidently more relaxed now he knew somebody. They ate for a while longer until everyone had finished. Dumbledore stood up again and faced the school.

"Well, that was an excellent feast. I hope you are all fed and watered well enough because it is now time for you to be shown to your common room. Prefects if you please."

Several people got up from all the tables and each told the first years of their house to follow them. Sirius, James and Remus got up and followed hanging back a little from the group.

"Well where now?" Sirius asked James.

"Dunno, how about we look around?"

"Hmm – I think maybe we should get to our common room so we know where it is at least." Remus interjected.

"Yeah, I suppose he's right." James said looking at Sirius. Sirius looking slightly crestfallen recovered quickly.

"Better get there quickly then so we don't get that Peter kid following us around."

They ran up the stairs to where the group was and followed them up more stairs until they came to a painting of a fat lady.

"Password is Pig snout." Said the lead figure, standing more than a foot taller than everyone else.

The painting swung open revealing a hole whereby you entered the common room. Everyone climbed through and a breath of heat greeted them. The fireplaces were roaring and people were talking and laughing on the old squashy chairs dotted around the room. There were a group of people gathered around someone in the room. As Sirius drew nearer he saw a boy lying on the ground holding his foot. Apparently he had dropped his wand on his foot and ignited his shoe.

"Aguamenti!" Shouted one of the prefects and a jet of water shot out of his wand on to the boy's foot, extinguishing the fire.

"I didn't mean to – sorry for – thanks." The boy could be recognised as Robert Young the last person to be called and placed in Gryffindor. He got up gingerly, his wand held as though it were made of glass, and went upstairs to the dorms.

"The pride of Gryffindor, he is," said Sirius sniggering. "A true asset to our house."

"Could be worse," said James. "We could have Snivellus."

They both went upstairs to their dorms, laughing all the way, pulled on their pyjamas and flopped onto their beds.

"Goodnight Sirius."

"Goodnight James."


End file.
